This invention relates to a dental floss package/container/dispenser.
For some years, dental floss has been marketed in molded, polymeric containers which have a floss outlet orifice and a floss cutter element, to also serve as a floss dispenser, for periodic, e.g., daily, dispensing and cutting of selected lengths of floss by the user. Marketing of these containers of dental floss typically involves encompassing the polymeric container in a blister pack on a hang card. The purchaser then cuts the transparent polymeric blister from the card to release the floss container for use. The polymeric blister and the polymer coated paperboard hang card are then discarded as trash. Unfortunately, neither the polymeric blister nor the polymeric coated paperboard hang card is biodegradable. When the floss in the plastic container is later all used, the container is also discarded as trash. This container is not biodegradable either. Hence, although these items are individually relatively small, the millions of such polymeric blisters, polymer coated hang cards, and polymeric containers used each year create a substantial amount of nonbiodegradable trash to be incinerated or buried in a landfill.